onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 229
Chapter 229 is titled "Let's Eat". Cover Page Animal Theater: Luffy tries to catch a big rooster with a piece of bread. Short Summary Mont Blanc Cricket recapitulates how to reach the legendary sky islands, recalling past memories of giants emanating their shadowy presence near Jaya. As Cricket recounts his theories to the Straw Hat Pirates, he directs their attention towards the millennium cumulonimbus, from which the Knock Up Stream is said to blast out. However, with this comes stipulations of exact timing and the need for a South Bird. The Straw Hats must capture one of these birds before dawn while grappling with the ominous potentiality of crashing downward into the sea's bottomless depths. Long Summary The chapter begins with Mont Blanc Cricket telling the Straw Hats that he will tell them everything he knows about Sky Island. He tells them to believe whatever he says, which Luffy quickly replies okay. Cricket talks about how night suddenly approaches in the middle of the day. Luffy and Usopp responds by saying that they remember this happening before, and adds that a few gigantic shadows appeared with the night as well. Cricket puts aside the story of the monsters and continues, explaining that the sudden night is actually the shadow of a very dense cloud. Nami points out that the darkness was far more than any shadow of a cloud, and Luffy says that Cricket is an idiot since days that have lots of clouds are cloudy, which Usopp and Chopper agree to. At this, Cricket yells at them to shut up and listen. He explains what this cloud is called and how it is a cloud that never changes for thousands and millions of years, known as a "millennium cumulonimbus". Nami denies this and Luffy calls it a mystery cloud. Cricket says that the only place a Sky Island can be is on one of these clouds. At this, everyone celebrates that Sky Island exists and Luffy orders to go skyward, but Nami yells at them that they do not know how to. Cricket explains about the Knock Up Stream, saying that it is the only way he knows of to go to the Sky Island, and that the Straw Hats have to be very lucky in order to even get there without dying. Usopp hears this and tries to cancel their trip to Sky Island, but Luffy insists everything will be ok. Usopp points out that their ship will not be able to handle such a disaster, but Cricket says they can count on Masira and Shoujou for the ship reinforcement. Nami tells Luffy that they will not make it since a Knock Up Stream only appears 5 times a month and in order to get to Skypiea, the Knock Up Stream has to be right below it. She reminds him that they only have a day before their Log Pose changes destinations. When Usopp asks Cricket when the next time this happens will be, Cricket answers that it will happen the next day at noon, much to Usopp's horror. Usopp suddenly accuses Cricket of lying about everything he just said, saying that they only met him just today yet he is being too nice. Luffy tries to stop him but Usopp just tells him to shut up and goes on talking about how everything is going too smoothly and that Cricket is lying since he is Noland's descendant after all. The two men and Sanji come out saying the food is ready. There is an awkward moment of silence. Cricket starts talking again about the next day's Knock Up Stream and night. He says that he is just happy to meet idiots like them, and tells everybody to come in the house and eat. When he calls Usopp a comrade, he starts to feel bad and asks Nami if he is a miserable coward. Everyone rushes to eat, and Nami replies by adding that he is a jerk as well and tells him he should apologize. Usopp hugs Cricket, saying that he is sorry. The Straw Hats and the Saruyama Alliance have a big party as Robin sits in a corner and reads Noland's log book. Cricket says that "there lies the gold in the skull's right eye" was the last sentence by Noland and Cricket cannot tell what he meant by this. As they party some more, Bellamy's ship approaches Cricket's house. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hat Pirates discover a way to reach Skypiea. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 229 it:Capitolo 229 Category:Volume 25